The Librarian V20
by BRMCscout45
Summary: Adopted. In order to save his family from destruction. Henry travels with Violet to the past, but only to get lost in the dark curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over the Once Upon a Time property. That belongs to Disney. This story is even an inspired and based off of by** _ **The Librarian by Omegathekid**_

Falling. That was all I felt around me. The sensation was eerily similar to one I experienced six years ago when I was twelve. I had been kidnapped by my dad's fiancé, Tamara, and this guy named Greg. They were unknowing working for Peter Pan. Tamara had managed to get ahold of a magic bean which they used to transport the three of us to Neverland, but that was another time.

This time however, My girlfriend, Violet, and I were falling through a portal to a time before Mom ever cast the dark curse. We were traveling to the Enchanted Forest. The enchanted forest always made me think of my grandparents, Snow white and Prince Charming, and of the stuff of happy endings. My hand sought out and clutched Violet's as we fell out of the portal. We must have fell from a few feet off the ground because a soon as I hit the ground pain flared through my back. Not even seconds later, another body fell on mine and the breath was completely sucked out of me.

I kept my eyes shut as I groaned in pain. The other body soon rose off of mine and I could hear Violet calling my name. I, stiffly, rose from the ground and opened my eyes to get my bearings. The sun was setting in the west. We had landed in a clearing at the edge of a cliff. Great oaks were positioned parallel to the cliff. In the distance, sat a small castle in middle of a dark blue lake.

'That must be Grandma's castle,' Henry thought, 'it looks how I always imagined it from the pictures from the storybook.

"Henry," Violet's voiced called snapping me out of my observations. She had a few dirt stains on her gown and her hair was slightly disheveled, but she looked in one piece.

"Are you alright," I asked looking up at her.

"I don't think we came back to the right time," she said ignoring my question. "Look."

Turning my head, I saw a deep purple cloud descending over the between the valley on the other side of the castle.

"The dark curse," I said worryingly thinking of how Storybrooke was before Emma was able to break the curse. 'After all that work, we still didn't make it.' Now we'll end up in Storybrooke with everyone else with no memories.

"What are we going to do Henry," Violet asked slightly scared as the curse got closer.

"it's going to be alright Violet," Henry consoled, "we'll just end up back in Storybrooke with no memories like everyone else."

"Like that makes me feel better," she said feigning sarcasm. "how are we going to save everyone if we won't even remember who we are?"

"Don't worry," I said, "this will throw a kink in our plans, but we'll just have to wait till Emma breaks the curse this time."

"Find me," Violet said with conviction after a moment. The curse was almost upon us. "Find me when we get there. I know that together we'll both be able to remember this life."

"Violet," I started.

"Promise me Henry," she said. Her lips descended on mine as we were enveloped by the purple cloud.

 **Storybrooke**

Daniel Cassidy could not for the life of him describe how he was feeling. He woke up in the loft above the library with a raging headache. He had lived here as long as he remembered. He tried to remember what happened yesterday, last month or even last year, but nothing came up. That kind of unsettled him more then he wished to admit. A feeling was nagging at him that he needed to remember something, but it was all to naught.

As he got up, a wave of memories assaulted him of the time he spent with his parents before they died. They had left the family library to him in their will. Luckily, Mr. Gold allowed him to keep the library after he wasn't able to pay rent for his former apartment. He decided to go for a walk before opening up the library today. Not that it would make much of a difference. No one ever comes to his library. Not even the kids in school. You'd think they'd want to conduct research to get good grades. That's want he did all the time during high school, but that was before his parents past. He is too busy now trying to keep all of his bills paid in order to live.

He felt so lost as he exited the library, but an eerie sense of familiarity fell upon him as well. He decided to make his way to granny's for a late breakfast. He was so lost in thoughts that he bumped into a woman traveling the other way.

"Watch where you going Mr. Cassidy," snapped the Mayor as he tried to help her up.

"Sorry about that Madam Mayor," Daniel said, "I'm not feeling myself today."

"Whatever High school dropout," Mayor Regina said as Daniel flinched, "just be thankful that you still have that pathetic library to live in. I don't know why Mr. Gold even let you keep that dump. Now get out of my sight."

With that Daniel headed on his way to Granny's diner, albeit at faster pace than he was walking before. Despite seeing the Mayor acting so unsettled, a flash of a memory flashed before his eyes. An image of Mayor Regina was smiling down at him in her manor, but this didn't make sense as he had never been to her manor as far as he knew and the mayor in the image, or memory, was a lot taller than him. Shaking his head he pushed open the door. The bell rang as he took in the attendance of the diner.

Granny was leaning on the counter refilling Marco's coffee cup as Leroy grumbled beside him. There were two waitresses manning the floor taking peoples orders. Ruby was a girl a few year older then him. In High school she always had a reputation of being kind of a skank, but Daniel never associated with her before so he might be wrong. The other waitress took his breath away. Rosie was a girl his age who stood at 5'6 with an oval face and dark brunette hair with brown eyes. He's had a crush on Rosie since they were in middle school, but he never got the courage to talk to her.

Her mother had died during childbirth leaving Rosie to be raised by her Dad. Unfortunately, he knew not how to raise a girl so he left her when she was in primary school for the armed services. Since then she had been living here with Granny and Ruby. Despite growing up with Ruby, Rosie had never taken to her adoptive sisters wilder ways.

Daniel chose a booth near the far window and looked through the menu. After a couple minutes a cough startled Daniel from his ponder as he looked over towards the waitress.

"May I help you with anything today sir," Rosie asked looking towards him. It was all Daniel could do not to stutter and make a fool of himself as he answered her. "Wait a minute I know you," she said giggling at him, "your Daniel, Daniel Cassidy. Whose parents had owned the Library."

"Yes,' Daniel got out.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents last year,' she said kindly.

"it's alright," Daniel forced out, "um could I get a couple of eggs sunny side up, some bacon and um some hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"sure," she said, "is that all?"

"yes ma'am," Daniel quipped nervously. As she was walking away, Daniel suddenly got this urge to go after her and with all his courage called out after her. "Wait."

Rosie turned around looking at him curiously. She wasn't the only one as a few other heads looked their way.

"umm," he stuttered, "would you like to have coffee with me?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "I would but I'm going to be working all week."

"could I walk you home then," Daniel asked quickly.

"I get off at seven," she said after a moment. He felt a glimmer of hope as he nervously wrung his sweaty hands down his jeans. "I'll see you then."

 **AN: what do ya'll think? This is just to test the waters a bit before I commit to the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own over the** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **property. This story is based off an abandoned fic of the same name by** _ **Omegathekid**_

Breakfast was great this morning. Despite this, I couldn't get out of granny's faster. My heart was pounding and my mind was going a mile a minute because of a simple fact. Rosie, the girl I have been crushing over for years, agreed to go out with me. Well, not really like a date, but least I get to spend time with her.

Looking down at my watch, I noticed I still had some time been my appointment with the town counselor, Dr. Hopper. He was a nice guy, who is always willing to listen to your problems. I've heard others describe as an annoying bug in your ears, but I enjoyed his advice and company. I never really had that many friends growing up. Especially, once my family had come to this town. It was odd in itself, because I don't remember actually moving to this town, but something told me that there was something before coming here, so I figured we moved here. Anyway, we had come to this town because the father of my dead-beat dad lived here, whom neither have I met, and my parents wanted me to know him.

He went by the name of Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold is a shrewd business man and a slightly overbearing grandfather. He was the owner of the only pawn shop in town, but according to everyone else, he was the owner OF the town. I don't know about that myself, but either way I wasn't his biggest fan. I have known him since I was about 14. He always tried to get me the best of things since he never knew of me growing up, but I tried my best not to associate much with him.

The thing is that this was a small enough town that everyone knew that he was my grandfather shortly after we came here. My grandfather was always a man to be feared and so I became the social outcast.

I was pulled out my thoughts as I came up to the store front of _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and antiquities Dealer._ The bell above the door rang was I pushed open the door.

"Grandfather," I yelled out opening the door. The inside of his shop was crazy. The floors and the counter to the left were made out of a rich wood. The walls, however, were covered in all sorts of odd ornaments, trinkets, and above all junk. Despite this, everything was polished and looked immaculate. My grandfather came out form the back at the sound of my voice.

"Daniel," he said softly, "what a pleasant surprise." A shiver ran down my back as he spoke. He might speak softly, but every time he speaks I feel a needle about to poke at my heart. He was a short man with shoulder length salt and pepper hair. He always wore a suit and walking with a limp and a cane.

"It's a small enough town Grandfather," I quipped, "it's not like I could avoid you."

"don't talk to me in that tone," Grandfather said, "now how have you been? Are you willing to take me up on my offer?"

"I'm sorry grandfather," I replied looking down, "everything's good"

"You know I can tell when you're lying," He added.

"it's just the mayor threatening to kick me out again," I said, "you know just the usual." The madam mayor had hated my parents from the moment we got here. To be precise, she hated my mother with a passion. My mother wasn't a big fan of her either. I guess she just shifted that hatred on to me since mom died. Honest, I thought it's petty, but who am I to go against the mayor.

"Leave Regina to me. As long as I'm here She won't be able to do a thing. Regina may be the mayor, but I have a lot of power to throw around too," grandfather said, "That's why you should come stay with me up at the manor. You know I have more than enough room for you."

"That's fine Grandfather," I said a bit hotly, "I like staying at the library. Do don't need to give more money. I can get by on my own. Now, what is it you wanted to see me for?"

"You could do better," Grandfather muttered, "I could give you anything you wanted. In fact, here, I wanted to give you this. When I saw it during inventory the other day, my mind immediately went to you."

He hobbled over to the counter with his cane and reached across the glass case and reached for something behind the register. When he turned back around to face me, he held a simple wooden quill. It was made of a dark brown wood with a fancy ornament on its butt. As He handed it to me, I felt a surge of energy run through me. Images of this quill flashed before my eyes.

First was of a short man with black hair and slightly tanned skin tone. He was writing in a large book. The second showed a small boy around 12 holding the quill in awe. The Third showed the same boy sitting next to an elderly man, both were looking at the quill, but then the boy suddenly reached over and snapped to quill. None of this made sense to Danial, when suddenly a voice called out, "Henry Henry you have to remember." Daniel felt his head spinning as his grandfather's voice joined in but he was calling his name.

"Daniel," his grandfather called out. Daniel shaken out of his thought looked over at his grandfather in a daze. "Maybe I should keep the quill for now."

"No I'm fine," I said quickly, "thanks for the quill. I just remembered that I have a counseling appointment to get to."

"Remind the doctor that he owes me rent for this month," Grandfather said as I was making my way out of the door. I quickly made it across the street making my way to Dr. Hoppers. He had a practice in a street side business. As soon as I opened the door, his Dalmatian Pongo, came over to me and licked my hand. Dr. Hopper, or Archie as people called him, was sitting in a chair facing the window. Archie was a tall man with a receding head of bright red hair and plastic framed glasses.

"Ah Daniel," he said, "you made it. I was worried you might not show."

"I was caught up at Gold's," I replied

"I know you might not want to associate with him, but you should at least recognize that he is your grandfather. He's about the only family you have left," Archie said as he signaled for me to take a seat opposite of him. "Now, I don't think he is why you are here. Speaking of family, how have you been felling? It's been about a year since the crash?"

"I'm fine," I said avoiding the subject. My parents had gotten in an accident this time last year around the town border. I was just a senior at high school celebrating my last spring before graduation when it happened. Everyone had been sympathetic afterwards, but I could sense their judging stares. I didn't want their pity. Unfortunately, I had lost their apartment because I wasn't able to pay rent. Since then Mr. Gold has been offering for me to move in with him, but my pride told me to stay away. He let me keep the library as a gift hoping that I would reconsider, but all I did was set up the loft in the attic below the clock tower.

"I can sense you're not," Archie said comfortingly, "it's ok to let people in Daniel. We are just trying to help. Mr. Gold might not be a great person, but he is your grandfather and he just wants to be part of your life after his son…"

"Don't bring him up," I said quickly. My deadbeat dad had always been a sore spot for me. How could a guy abandon somebody like my mom, especially when she was pregnant? She had always struggle trying to support me growing up. There were many times that she went without just so I could eat or have clothes or anything. That all changed when she met this guy named Liam when I entered high school. At first I was suspicious, but as I come to know him, he was a godsend. He loved my mom with all he had. He didn't mind about me wither. It was like true love.

"Daniel," Archie said, "What do you think your mother and adoptive father would have wanted? I know you don't like him either, but he is your father. He's probably still alive as well. Not that I'm suggesting this, but have you ever thought of asking your grandfather about him in his youth? Even going to try and find him. It might not be what you are looking for, but either way you might get some closure."

"I don't know about that," I muttered. As far as I was concerned, Liam Cassidy was my father.

"Just give it a try," Archie said encouragingly, "This might what you and your grandfather need in order to move on and let go. You might be surprised what the outcome will be. Are you still having dreams about being an author?" The images I saw earlier flashed in my head again as he said those words. My mind in that moment told me that I was the author, not that I was dreaming of being an author. My head hurts.

"Yeah," I said dazed

"Then this might be the step that could make your dream come true," Archie said, "Mr. Gold has many connections. Your grandfather could help you if you trust him. And you might be just what helps him find his happy ending."

Later that afternoon, I left Dr. Hoppers office with more questions and loads more to think about. During our meeting, I had a few more visions, but I kept those to myself. I have enough issues to deal with and being mad wasn't one of them.

 **AN: how was it? I thought I'd try my hand at another chapter. I thought to try and develop Daniel a bit as a character before he remembers being Henry. I'm thinking either in chapter 4-5 before him remembering**


End file.
